Consequences
by Raf14
Summary: Momo has a secret...she is dating Dabi of the league of villains at the expense of losing her career as a rescue hero. Todoroki is a hotshot pro-hero who's just starting out but is currently dealing with his own demons and traumas. Momo and Todoroki's relationship has shifted over the years after graduating UA High. Will they both be able to connect again? Todomomo slow burn
1. Chapter 1

Momo Yaoyorozu had a dark secret, a secret that was too dangerous for society to know. To the world, Momo was the perfect rescue hero who was just starting to make a name for herself on the scene, a role model to children and young women who could do no wrong, but in reality, she was eating with the devil. You see no one knew that Momo was romantically involved with Dabi, a criminal who works with the league of villains with the agenda to destroy society hopes/believe in heroes. Dabi was most known for his deadly icy dark flames, ashy burnt smell, patchwork purple skin, and his criminal tendencies, but to Momo he was nothing as what the world perceived him to be. From being captured by Dabi during a rescue raid in Hosu Momo bonded with him after learning his motives behind his crimes, which were due to his belief in heroes failing to do their duties out of heroism. He explained his agreement with the hero killer stain and how he only committed crimes to get heroes to change their ways.

Momo was normally smart and level-headed when it came to making decisions but Dabi was one the completely surprised her. In every rescue mission that involved Dabi, Momo found herself caught in romantic tension. The glances they gave each other, his touch as they fought, his cryptic way with words, it got Momo all in a twist. She didn't know what she was feeling at first but before she knew it they had been in a secret relationship. The only person who knew of this relationship was Momo's dear closet friend Kyoka Jiro who was extremely against the idea.

''Momo are you still dating this guy!? You know that if this ever got out your occupation as a rescue hero will be down the drain?'' Jiro quietly questioned in a serious manner as she took her hero gear, as she looked around to make sure the clock room was empty with no one in sight. Both Momo and Jiro were stationed at the same hero agency so they often worked together on missions. ''We are just starting to get a name for ourselves as heroes and you want to risk that by dating that ''guy''? You're only 22 years old that's too young to be risking your career for a guy'' Jiro then slammed her locker and turned to Momo with a confused look on her face as Momo continued on changing into her normal clothing with consisted of a white cream sweater blouse and a long brown skirt, ''Jiro...I know the risk. I know what I am doing is stupid but I can't stop this relationship when I still have feelings more him'' Momo said self consciously holding her hand to her chest.

This secret made Momo feel dirty at times, she knew the consequences and even tried to break things off with Dabi before but he always found a way to draw her back in. The way he talked about changing heroes to fix society sounded so amazing...that and his amazing touch and kisses did enough to melt her heart. Momo was in deep and she didn't know if she had enough power to leave a relationship with someone she had fallen for.

''Look Momo I just don't want you to get hurt. Your heart and career are on the line. That's all I am saying. Just take a think out it. I will see you back at the apartment.'' Jiro said as she left Momo to think alone in her own thoughts.

''Today we have a special guest to interview! He is one of the newest hotshot pro heroes out there apart of the critically acclaimed ''Big 3'', alongside Deku and Explosion, and he is the talk of the town let's give it up for Shouto!'' shouted the interviewer as the audience applauded so loud that the walls were vibrating as Shouto was walking onto the stage to sit down to be interviewed. This was Shouto's 5 interview this day as the TV/Media stations were requesting him like wildfire. Shouto never knew he would blow up this big after leaving UA High. Many of his class 1-A peers had gotten assigned to agencies after leaving UA but they didn't have enough success to become pro on their own merits. The only students who did find huge success was himself, Izuku Midorya and Katsuki Bakugo, whilst other students started their own heroes agencies that they led like Tenya Ida, Eijiro Kirishma and Denki Karimari, and others went on to become rescue heroes like **Momo Yaoyorozu**. Momo was one of Shouto's classmates in class 1-A that he slowly grew closer to over the years after working together to take out Aizwa in final exams. Their relationship was one that didn't have a defined label as they were more than friends, but less than lovers. After graduating from UA high, however, the relationship between the two seemed to disconnect. They each had different priorities and were entering the first stages of their hero lives so a lot of things changed.

''Thank you for having me today,'' Shouto said in a calm and indifferent manner taking in a deep breath. He **hated** interviews. ''So as of now you are predicted by society to be the ranked as the number 2 pro hero in the future...do you think that you are destined to live in your father's legacy? I mean Endeavour was up there even a number one after All Might's reign came to an end. I see you following his footsteps.'' the interview said cockily in order to get a reaction out of Shouto. They loved doing that as a way to link him to his impatient father. Endeavour had a nasty cold attitude and Shouto tried his best to do everything in his power to not be associated with him.

''My career as a hero will be determined by how I wish it to be. I will work hard to be the best hero I can be and settle for nothing less.'' Shouto said keeping his voice steady to cover up his rising anger. The interview gave a shrug and then moved onto the next question. ''So...I see that you have a lot of fans particularly with the ladies...you were voted along to be the hottest sensation of Japan alongside Bakugo...how do you feel about the attention?''.

Was this crap bait Shouto thought to himself. How many times were these interviewers gonna ask him about women and fangirls? He had enough on his plate trying to distinguish himself from his father, and undercover the locations and plans of the league of villains. Shouto wasn't a celebrity who should be gossiped about he was a hero.

''I am glad that my work as a hero is being appreciated.'' Shouto deadpanned

''Yeah but surely the attention from the ladies is exciting? I mean as a single young attractive 22 years old you should be taking in the attention. Or have you already gotten a special lady?'' the interview said in a sing-along-voice. Shouto simply ignored him and sat in his seat thinking of a million rude things to say.

''Come on Shouto! Lighten up. But if I remember correctly our sources found out that you had a close relationship with **Miss** **Momo Yaoyorozu** back at your days at UA High, I wonder what happened to that...Hey wait where are you going!?'' said the interviewer as Shouto got up and walked casually off the stage offset. The mention of **her** name made his breath hitch and eyes sting. Why couldn't the media just leave his private life alone? Shouto couldn't go through this today he didn't have the time.

''Hey Momo, Uraracha just called me and told me to tell you that Todoroki is all over the tabloids and gossip news outlets. It had something to do with the mention of you.'' Jiro said coming into the living room of their apartment. The living room was styled to fit a mix of elegance and punkish spice to fit Momo and Jiro's personalities. Jiro found Momo reading, she always kept studying the structure of objects to up her game as a hero. The more she studied the better she got at rescuing people.

''What!?'' Momo said surprisingly, she hadn't spoken to Todoroki properly as friends in 4 years. They did chat sometimes but this was rare and only occurred at hero events, or anything hero related. She missed him a lot as they both stopped hanging around each other after graduating UA High. He was the reason she got her confidence back after losing it at the sports festival years ago, and she was always there to comfort him about his relationship with his dad. She missed the connection they had. Why would she be linked to Todoroki all of a sudden?

The sky was pitch black as the reflection of the moon was the only source of light provided coming from the glass of the large broken windows of a warehouse. A male figure was standing against the windows looking out to the view. The person then brought a magazine up to a reading view which had Todoroki's face on it headlining 'Todoroki andYaoyorozu: is there something in between?'. The purple skin under his mouth crinkled in anger as he read the headline, as his cerulean eyes opened in anger.

''What is this?''


	2. Chapter 2

Momo was asleep under her red velvet bedspread in her dimly lit bedroom. It was 3:30 am in the morning catching as much sleep as she could knowing she could be called to duty at any moment. As rescue heroes, Momo and Jiro had to be on alert at all times. Getting sleep could be a pain but today seemed like her lucky day as Momo hadn't been disturbed from her precious sleep...until she heard her window open and a small shake. Instantly Momo woke up jumped out of her warm bed to stand near her bedroom door and by instinct, she used her quirk to create a poll to use as a weapon to protect herself.

Momo stood in her battle stance whilst creating a shield to protect herself.

A tall dark male figure was standing by the window as it began to walk closer to where Momo was standing.''Who are you! If you come closer I will attack!'' Momo said confidently. The tall figure stopped close enough for Momo to make out who it was. The figure was wearing a dark dusty hoodie and indigo pants with old shoes.

''Hey! Can't you tell it's me'' His voice said slowly with a cheeky low tone

''Dabi! I told you not to come here at all. We can't have anyone seeing us.'' Momo paced on as she put the poll and shield she created down out of bounds. ''Someone could have followed you here you know? I told you I will come to visit you soon and...'' Momo was cut off as she saw Dabi leaning in to kiss her. His face was unreadable but his eyes were locked on her, as she felt herself closing her eyes to kiss him.

''What's this with the tabloids, you, and Shouto?'' Dabi whispered in a cold manner

Momo's eyes opened up in shock as she had a flashback to when Jiro handed her a magazine headling Todoroki and her relationship. Of course, he would come over to see her for that.

''Nothing. Apparently, Todoroki got interviewed and I got mentioned someone how by the interviewer. It's all just gossip.'' Momo said simply hoping Dabi would just leave the subject alone.

Dabi turned his head to the side smirking ''I'm Just messing with you'' escaped his mouth, ''I just wanted to see you'','' I know. But just so you know, I'm not leaving you'' Momo said shyly as she looked down. She started to think about Jiro's words and how everything she was doing was wrong. ''But...I feel so bad sometimes. Doing this.'' Momo stated as she sat down on her bed, ''I'm a hero Dabi. How could I be fraternizing with the enemy?'' Momo questioned.

Dabi sat next to Momo taking her hand, ''You know I'm only doing this to get a message across. The world of heroes is declining. People are only becoming heroes to achieve glory, fame, riches, money and popularity. The passion for it is dying out and we can't keep sitting here believing things will be okay. When I achieve my object I will change and leave this life behind'' Dabi reasoned.

''I know the world seems sceptical of heroes right now ever since Stain, but being a villain isn't the way to change that'' Momo shot back, Dabi stood up now getting a bit frustrated with this whole conversation ''Why is this even coming up? You knew who I am before we got into this relationship and accepted it. I am with you for the same reason. Don't you think I am in the same tough position?'' Dabi said with his back turned to Momo.

''I'm sorry I shouldn't have'' Momo was then cut off by a shot and sweet kiss ''I will see you soon''

And he was gone.

/

Shouto was driving his black Lamborghini on his way to the Doca agency after being recruited along with Izuku, and Bakugo for a special project. The agency was requesting them to work on a plan to undercover Shigaraki and the league of villains. At this moment in time, no one had any leads on the league so the police task force decided to join up with pro heroes in order to create a plan.

The Doca agency was the same agency Momo is stationed at Shouto thought to himself as he was driving. Would that mean he would see her everyday like before when he was at UA? It would be weird he thought to himself as he took a left down the street. Shouto then began to think how awkward it would be between them, especially with the interview he had yesterday and how the rumour of Momo and him being involved was surfacing. He didn't want that to attract any attention today but reminded himself let the subject go.

He had more at stake with finding the league of villains whereabouts.

/

''We should start heading to the special meeting we've been instructed to go to today at 1 pm where many pro heroes will be'' Jiro said as to Momo as they were both finishing up on reports to give to general command. ''Yeah we should.'' Momo agreed as she started to make her way before Jiro struck up a conversation.

''So...I've heard that some of our old friends from UA are being commissioned to this agency. It's gonna be a reunion in some way'' ''Yeah it is we haven't seen our classmates in a while'' Momo said wholeheartedly as they walked towards an elevator to take to the 8th floor. Jiro pressed the button and the girls stood there waiting.

''Yeah. I've also heard Todoroki will be here'' Jiro said smugly with a small smile on her lips. Momo breathed out exhaustedly knowing what this conversation was truly about. ''Jiro you know there's nothing between us. Yes, we are friends and were super close at UA, but it's not the same now. We've been friends forever and I think it's going to stay that way. That interview inccident Todoroki had yesterday is nothing. He's a pro hero so he should be asked about his private life. You know how he gets he's all about remaining professional.'' Momo went on.

Just because Momo and Todoroki were close didn't mean there was something between them. Yes, he was more than just a friend to her but she never could classify that he was a love interest either. And anyway she already had Dabi, so there was no point of thinking about what if Todoroki and her did shift away from each other how would have things be.

But if she was true with herself she wouldn't have been so opposed to the idea of her and Todoroki...but it just wasn't her reality right now.

''Actions speak louder than words Momo. Todoroki didn't need to act that way when you were mentioned in that interview but he did. I'm just saying keep your options open.'' Jiro finished off as she turned towards the evaluator before the Ding!

Momo and Jiro were waiting for 10 seconds before the elevator opened up to reveal a young handsome tall man with silver-white hair on the left and crimson hair on his right, standing there with his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall of the elevator.

It took seconds before his eyes recognised who was in front of him. Shouto's eyes gleamed in surprise and his heart beat went a little faster as he took a slow breath to calm down. Stupid nerves he thought to himself.

Momo stared in awe thinking of how coincidental this all was.

''T...Todoroki?


End file.
